The Empire Of Allehandra
Hundreds of years ago the human race set out from the first isle of man and sailed to Tan-Kkart, they bred and established colonies, they sided with the other races and took charge of the exploration of the world, they were the first to develop weapons and with weapons came power, they expanded quickly with the help of Elves, Dwarves, Dragonspawn and Tabaxi but it was clear that the race of humans was the most dominant, so they formed the empire of Allehandra, named after the leader of men at the time, king Wesley Allehandra the first. With the newly formed empire they set out and colonized the lands of Cyrafrin, a feat that would take them a century. On his deathbed, twenty years before the last corners of Cyrafrin had been fully explored king Wesley drew a map and divided the lands of the world among the leaders of the races that had helped them and he gave them names and leaders, kings and lord kings, queens and princesses received crowns and money for castles. The way he drew the continents up was controversial to say the least, Darkwynd and Lynnden was entirely controlled by the race of men, and with the lands being drawn up before the whole of Cyrafrin had been explored leaving many undiscovered lands up for debate as to who controlled them. On the province of Tan-Kkart all the races were given lands but they were expecting more and wished to be represented proportionally to the work their people had done or at least equally. The race of elves that did very little received much of the land versus the Tabaxi who settled almost all of Darkwynd and received a quarter of what the elves got. The king gave the race of men a large portion of land as well and named it Allehandra, after himself. He then died and passed the crown to his next son and so it continued until today where the eighth Wesley Allehandra sits atop the opal throne and wears the opallium crown and rules over all of Cyrafrin, well almost all of it. The country of Allehandra is large and filled with plains, hills, fields and light forests. To the abandoned north there are cities made of snow and ice and to the southeast proudly stands the city of Brightbeacon, the capital of the country and the entire empire. The city is the largest built by man and has more shops, vendors and restaurants than you can count. It takes an entire day to cross the whole city on foot (from the outermost city to the other side of the outermost point of the city). The city is home to the largest trading nexus in the empire and the largest port you will ever see, the harbor is almost always full of galleys, warships and trading vessels each decorated with colorful flags. Thousands of ships enter and leave each day carrying soldiers, food, weapons and everything under the sun. The Emperors palace named ‘Beacon’ after the fire that has burnt since the beginning of the world that rests atop the palace for all to see. The palace is also home to the court of the empire, where the kings and lord kings meet for political ceremonies and debates. The population is made of mostly humans with other races being minorities but not uncommon, especially in cities and towns.